


Fancy meeting you here.

by Dabberdees



Series: Old Friends Senior Companion Sanctuary [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Big finish spoilers, Evelyn Smythe taught in Sheffield during the 2000s, Gen, so it's possible that she got on Graham's bus and they started a friendship over history.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/pseuds/Dabberdees
Summary: The Doctor is used to meeting herself, but when faced with her current companion knowing her old companion, she's proper confused, as Ryan so delightfully put it.





	Fancy meeting you here.

“Doctor, what in the blazes have you got us into now?” yells Evelyn Smythe from one of the corridors, as the TARDIS rocks.

“Why do you always assume it’s me that gets us in trouble?” shouts a indignant Doctor from the main console chamber.

Evelyn raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms. “Do you want me to go and get the list? Because I can and I will.”

He gapes at her. “No, that won’t be necessary.” he says with a frown quickly, he will find that list and he will destroy it. “She’s just hit a rough patch. Something stuck in the Vortex, nothing to worry about. We’re landing on a nearby planet.” says The Doctor, hitting a few buttons with a flourish.

Evelyn shakes her head with a fond smile, he’s never one to do something without drawing attention to himself, the vain man that he is. “I’ll go get ready for another adventure then.” she says walking back towards her room.

 

In another TARDIS, The Doctor is running around the console chamber in a panic and takes a quick look at the display screens. “Oh, this is bad. Very bad.” The Doctor says, talking a mile a minute.

“What’s happening Doctor?” shouts Yasmin from the pillar she’s clinging onto.

“We hit a rough current in the Time Vortex, shouldn’t be possible but we’re being pulled in it’s direction.” responds The Doctor. The TARDIS gives one final shudder before hitting the ground hard. Knocking Graham off his feet.

 

“Another happy landing..” mumbles Graham, lying on the TARDIS floor, quoting another film.

The Doctor looks at the console and strokes the side “Oh I know, it’s okay. It’s not your fault and I don’t blame you.” she reassures her ship. She turns towards her friends. “Fam! How about we take a trip outside, she’s landed at a habitable planet but she needs time to repair.” she says, stroking the console one more time before heading towards the doors.

“Never one for downtime, is she, we landed hard and she’s already running off..” says Graham, wincing as he picks himself up.

“What, you getting too old for this, Grandad.” says Ryan, winking at Graham and quickly following the Doctor out of the TARDIS doors before Graham can respond at the jab.

“You wait until you get to my age, son. You just wait.” yells Graham to Ryan’s disappearing form, he turns to Yas. “I’m not that old.” he says defensively.

“Hey, don’t look at me.” says Yas, holding her hands up. “Grandad.” she quickly adds, smiling and chasing after the other two.

“What ever happened to respecting your elders?” says Graham before sighing and slowly following after his more energetic Team.

 

“Where are we Doctor?” questioned Evelyn, staring at the blue grass in amazement.

“Hmm? Oh Avignan.” says The Doctor, not really paying attention to the beauty around him. He’s more concerned for his TARDIS. “The TARDIS just needs time to reorganise herself, we won’t be here long.”

Evelyn spots a little hill in the distance and climbs up it, she wants to get a better view of the planet she is on before The Doctor whisks her away on another adventure. She spots a forest not too far away, the green leaves, standing out in the sea of blue grass. As she’s staring at the forest she spots three people at the edge and turns back to her Doctor.

“Doctor? We have company.” she says, turning back towards her Doctor. “Maybe they’re locals? Oh we should go and talk to them.” says Evelyn, already heading towards them and waving.

“Evelyn, we’re only staying here for a moment. We don’t need to see them.” sighs The Doctor, following after his headstrong friend. Oh, why doesn’t he pick people who listen to him. He runs to catch up to her.

 

The Doctor, Ryan and Yas are waiting for Graham at the edge of the forest they landed in. Ryan is running his hand through the blue grass. “This is wicked Doctor, it feels like the grass at home but it’s blue.” says Ryan, the bright wonder in his eyes growing.

Yas on the other hand watches The Doctor. She would normally be explaining why the grass is blue, but she’s staring off into the distance, a pained expression on her face. Yasmin walks forwards to stand next to her. “Penny for your thoughts Doctor.” she says, nudging The Doctor in the arm.

The Doctor looks at Yas and smiles sadly “I only just remembered, Time does strange things to you, but I’ve been here before. A long time ago.” says The Doctor. “A very long time ago.”

The Doctor and Yas stand in silence for a bit after a while they both spot a lone figure, standing on a hill staring at them. They watch as she turns around to say something before stepping forwards and waving at them.

“Who’s that?” asks Yas.

“An old friend.” replies The Doctor walking forward. Ryan and Yas follow behind her. As they get closer they spot another coming over the hill, he’s wearing a garish coat of colours and shouting her name.

When they meet in the centre, Evelyn is first to speak. “We just landed here, there was a slight issue with my friends ship. I was wondering if you lived here, this planet is very beautiful.” she says.

Yas, looking at The Doctor, who has gone unnaturally quiet decides to speak first. “There’s was a problem with our ship as well. We’re not locals.” she explains.

Evelyn looks puzzled for a moment, paying attention to her accent. That’s a Sheffield accent.

The man in the rainbow coat appears at her side. “I’m sure it’s lovely to meet you but we have to go Evelyn, things to do, places to see. Come along.” he says, not paying attention to the three at all.

“I do apologize for him.” says Evelyn.

The Doctor, she takes a step towards Evelyn. “Evelyn Smythe, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” says The Doctor.

“Wait, how do you know her name?” The Colourful Man asks. He looks at her, takes her appearance in and gasps. “It was you, you’re the one that caused my TARDIS to crash, but for that to happen. Oh, that’s the only thing that would make sense. Oh Evelyn, we really shouldn’t be here.” he says.

“And why not Doctor?” Evelyn asks. “You’ve been nothing but rude to them, I just want to talk.”

“Wait, did she say Doctor?” questioned Ryan, puzzled. “You’re wrong, that’s The Doctor.” he says pointing at his Doctor.

The Doctor turns to Yas and Ryan. “He’s me, or I was him. Remember when I said I was a white haired scotsman 30 minutes ago?” Ryan and Yas nod. “Well he’s another version of me.”

“Well this is interesting, I do like the coat and shirt. Glad to see that a future version of myself is just as fashionable.” he says, proudly. Evelyn rolls her eyes.

“Fashionable, mate? You looks like Joseph, if you start singing Any Dream Will Do...” said the familiar voice of Graham, catching up to them.

Evelyn jumps in surprise at the new voice, recognising it. She quickly pushes pass the three and gasps. “Graham O’Brien, is that really you?” she says surprised.

“Evelyn Smythe? What on earth are you doing here?” says Graham, equally surprised.

“I’m proper confused right now.” says Ryan, Yas just blinks between the two. “How is it that everyone here knows each other and we don’t?” asked Ryan to no one in particular.

Both Doctors looks at each other, stumped and for once silent and confused. They’re both waiting for their friends to explain.

Evelyn raises an eyebrow “I’m travelling with The Doctor, and apparently you are as well.” says Evelyn. “Funny, I have to say you look older than the last time I saw you. Who are your friends?”

“That’s my grandson Ryan, and that’s Yasmin. It’s been.” he pauses, working out the last time he saw Evelyn. “I think…” before he can finish his Doctor interrupts.

“Graham, stop. Spoilers. If you saw her in your past then you can’t tell her anything from her future.” she says, with a warning. The pained expression coming back but disappearing before Evelyn sees. The Colourful Doctor notices it and narrows his eyes.

“I suppose you’re right.” Graham says. “I guess you’re all wondering how we know each other?” Graham inquires. They all nod.

Evelyn looks at Ryan and Yas. “I teach at Sheffield Hallam University.” she starts to explain. “I take the bus there and back, usually takes a good 40 minutes and Graham here is mainly on the evening shift.”

Graham smiles. “I asked her what she taught once, when she said history I told her that I had a keen interest in it.” he stops suddenly. “Wait, were you travelling with Joseph over there, while I drove you home on the bus?” he asks.

The Colourful Doctor splutters, the nerve, he’s about to go into a rant at his future companion but Evelyn starts talking before he can.

“A few times, yes.” she says.

“Well, this has been extremely fun.” he says, wanting to leave before he gets insulted for his choice of clothes again. “Nice meeting myself, and meeting you two.” he points at Ryan and Yas. Completely ignoring Graham, before once again facing his future self. “But we really shouldn’t stay any longer.”

“Yeah, we shouldn't. Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey.. stuff tends to happen otherwise” says The Doctor.

The Colourful Doctor looks at her perplexed and shakes his head. “Well, I guess I’ll meet you in the future then.” he says before turning and heading back up the hill. Walking away, he ponders the expression on his future self face and decides that it’s his future and he shouldn’t know anything about it. “Come along Evelyn.” he shouts behind him.

“It’s been a pleasure to meet another version Doctor. I better head back, good to see you again Graham.” she says, waving once more and turning away.

The Team are watching the pair as they disappear over the hill and back to their TARDIS, Graham speaks first. “She stopped getting on the bus after a while. I did wonder what happened to her.” says Graham. “Do you know, Doc?”

The Doctor takes a moment to speak. “She passed away, saving the world.” she says quietly before heading back to her own TARDIS. Too many she lost, and she worries for her Fam, she can’t lose anymore. Adric, Amy, Rory, Clara, Bill, Grace… River. Evelyn was just another in an ever growing list of tragedies.


End file.
